


The Plunny Chronicles

by BunnyWK, Itoma, WhisperingKage



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale, crossover - Fandom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-07-08
Updated: 2012-08-01
Packaged: 2017-11-09 10:03:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 26
Words: 6,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/454246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BunnyWK/pseuds/BunnyWK, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Itoma/pseuds/Itoma, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhisperingKage/pseuds/WhisperingKage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Every authors knows what they are, what they can do. It's a love hate relationship with the little buggers...Plunnies....the word alone can inspire so very much. Sadly they have taken residence in the homes of three authors...all at their wits end...how ever shall they fare? A series of funny little snippets that shows you the behind the scenes of what it takes to bring you all such great ideas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Kage: A Child's Card Game

Kage sighed, dark brown eyes taking in the damage that had been done to her nii-san’s home. With nimble fingers she pulled shoulder length dark brown locks into a pony tail and shook her head as she entered the living room.

“Poor nii-san.” There in the middle of the destroyed living room was Itoma passed out on his stomach his fingers still on the keys of his laptop. On his back were Kagome and Kikyo plunny curled up in a ball of fur napping. With a wince Kage kneeled, her knee throbbing in protest, and moved Itoma’s hands away from his laptop, shutting it with a snap.

“Get some rest nii-san.” With a grunt she stood up and froze as she felt _it_. With trembling legs she turned around and gasped staring at the wall of plunnies that now blocked her exit. _“Oh bugger…”_ Taking the whispered words as a challenge the mass of plunnies descended on her making her squeak in protest as she was swallowed by them.

“Nii-san-!” She was quickly over run and buried in the plunnies.

A small fist broke the surface of plunnies followed by the rest of a disheveled looking Kage. With trembling arms she pulled herself from the mob and cowered on the top of a TV stand. "Be gone you evil things!!!" They swarmed below her trying to reach her, feeling safe she stuck her tongue at them. "Nyaaa~ can't get me!!"

She felt a tug on her back, she paled. "Shit..." From the back of her shirt tumbled a plunnie dressed in Egyptian clothes... 

Kage sniffled as it bit her, its infection already spreading. With tearfull eyes she pulled out a broken laptop and began typing away grumbling under her breath. “I don’t wanna play a child’s card game!!!!”


	2. Itoma: What... happened?

Itoma grumbled as he sat up in the middle of his living room floor, looking around dazedly he pushed various plunnies aside as Kikyo plunny hopped atop his head, while Kagome plunny chased other plunnies away. Taking in the extensive damage that had been done, he idly wondered if his insurance would cover Plunny attacks...

He arched his brow then, he heard clicking sounds. Turning his head around he looked for the source of the sound, usually clicks meant something bad was happening... like a bomb or something. He honestly wouldn't put it pass this devious fuzzy creatures.

Eventually his gaze fell upon the figure hunched over a laptop clicking away at the keys, and sitting on his TV stand...  
"....Kage-chan?"


	3. Kage: The Perks of Marriage

Kage looked up her face illuminated by the screen of her laptop. She looked like death itself, usually tan skin was pale and dark bags sat under dull brown eyes, atop her head sat a Plunny lording over her, pointing at the screen making small little noises.

"Talk later must type...Seto...Yugi...Atem...Mahado they all want their turns..." She turned back to the screen her fingers typing away as the plunny cackled evilly.

_-ding-_

Kage blinked at the sound and realized it was yahoo messenger and shook her head, dislodging the plunny from her head. "Oh hey look it's my wifey Uchiha Bitch." She smiled as she replied tot he IM and blinked. A large grin broke across her face as she turned to her nii-san, acting as if it was normal for her to sit atop his TV stand.

"Oh~ she just got the next chapter of her Tony/Kagome/Bruce fic done." A small devil tail sprouted from her behind as matching horns appeared on her head.

"I'ma read it." She cackled evils as the batman plunny and iron man plunny suddenly appeared on her shoulder's and looked over the document that had just been sent to her. _"On Tony you silly man you..."_ She giggled and mumbled to herself as she read it over, the other plunnies forgotten, at least for now...

 


	4. Itoma: Oh dear...

Itoma grabbed his laptop up as well, eagerly flipping it open.

"Wait I want to read it tooo!" He cried as he flopped down on his couch and instantly pulled up his email account. when suddenly just as he was about to open up the fanfic alert folder he felt himself lifting off the couch. Now he was used to the plunnies doing strange things at this point but this was new.

He looked down to see the couch several feet below him. He narrowed his eyes, before looking up, and there holding him aloft by the back of his shirt was Kal-el plunny, or superplunny. With his blue suit and red cape, the rabbit gave him a broad grin before making his way to the window, with Itoma in tow.

"Kage-chan! Help!" Were his last words before the rabbit flew him out the window, Kagome plunny sat in said window her head tilted to the side and one ear standing up straight as she watched superplunny carry the fanfic author away, before turning to look at Kage and giving a squeak, pointing out the window with her paw.

 


	5. Kage: To damn early...

Kage twitched form her spot on the floor, having rolled off the TV stand in her sleep, and with sluggish movement she cracked open one eye. Kagome Plunny was now tugging on her shirt trying to get her to look out the window, squeaking in a panic. With slow lazy movements Kage helped the plunny drag her towards the window and piratically hung out of it, her body limp. "To damn early...okay okay-da hell!?"

She gasped her eyes wide as she watched super plunny scare the crap out of her nii-san doing flips and tricks in the air. Kagome plunny sat on her head pointing a paw at said plunny and making squeaking noises. Kage huffed a small spark of life, more like anger, entering her yes and joined Kagome plunny in pointing out the window.

"Oh you bring my nii-san back here or so help me you'll never get another fic with Kagome from me or-or I'll make make you gay!! With Lex!!! ...Then again you might like that...I _did_ ship you two in Smallville. No you come back here you little shit!!...bugger...." Kage seemed to deflate as the need for sleep once again started to take hold of her. Her body slumped half in the room half out the window as she was over come by a new wave of sleepiness.

The move to her new home had taken a lot out of her, her body was sore and her eyes refused to stay open. Her family still had much to move later that day a washer, dryer and couch being a few of the items. More importantly she was going to move over her cat, her baby, maybe she would help keep the plunnies at bay. Either way she would need her rest, moving sucked balls.

Though as she drifted to sleep Kagome plunny squeaking in her ear, she vowed to get Super plunny back for scaring the crap out of her nii-san and waking her up before noon.

Evil little shit.


	6. Bunny: It's elementary

Bunny blinked when she saw her email inbox. Kage and Itoma updated as well as started a joint story that she was also part of. She absently handed another cracker to the two plunnies on her desk, Jasper and Kagome. She was just taking a quick break in writing their story.

A sudden squeak drew her attention to where Jasper and Kagome were... only it was Kagome between to smug looking British looking plunnies. Narrowing her eyes and taking in their appearances in, one's fur was slightly wild while the other neat and wore a bowler hat, but both wore Victorian styled outfits. Then it clicked... Sherlock and Watson.

“What!? But I finally got Jasper and Kagome's story on a roll! And where did the two of you come from?”

All she got was an angry squeak from the two of them, Kagome still nibbling on the cracker. With a sigh, Bunny began on something to please the two so she could get back to Jasper and Kagome's story.

“No need to look so smug, Sherlock.” said plunny simply nuzzled into Kagome's side. She finally understood Kage's and Itoma's plunny problems.


	7. Kage: A Funny Thing...

Kage groaned as she rolled over, the heat making her hot and sticky. With lazy movements she sat up and glanced at her computer. She smiled happily as she took notice of who was online. With nimble fingers she clicked on the name and poked.

"Bunny-chan~" She purred happily as Bunny replied and soon they were chatting as per usual.

She opened Google chrome ready to multitask and blinked as she scrolled over the happenings she had missed. "Boring, boring...oh yay..." She continued to mumble to herself as she read the statues of her fiends and looked at the pictures and videos they posted.

She smiled sharing a picture with Bunny if only to make her laugh.

 

 

She smile as Bunny lol'd with her and contnuted to scroll down her facebook feed. A set of words capturing her attetion:

#  [Marvel One-Shot: A Funny Thing Happened on the Way to Thor's Hammer](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QAMgkpQYOSQ&feature=share)

"Shit..." She froze as she came upon a youtueb video, her gaze boring into it. "I really want to but I shouldn't...." The choice was made for her as a plunny in a black suit placed its paw on her hand and made her click play.

Not even half a minute into the video she had opened a word docudment and gurmbled as she began typing, casting a glare at the smug lookign plunny. 

"I hate you Phil..." They both knew it was a lie, she had cried when he died in the Avenger's movie yet she was still upset with him, she was supposed to be relazing after moving in the couch and loveseat.

He merely squeaked cutely. 


	8. Itoma: ...kinky...

Itoma tiredly heaved himself back in through his window, Superplunny, having had his fun and dropped Itoma off just outside said opening before flying off.

He was getting to old for this... or he was just seriously out numbered. Most likely a mixture of both.

With a sigh he looked down at the two plunnies who sat before him, Kagome and Captain America, Kagome was hiding a box behind her and Captain America was hiding his head under his shield once again, as if embarrased about something.

Itoma quirked a brow as Kagome plunny held up the small box. He narrowed his eyes in suspicion but took the box anyways.

Opening it he found his laptop along side various other... objects inside.

A blush quickly stained his cheeks as he looked down at the pair of rabbits with wide eyes, before looking back in the box.

"...kinky," was all he had to say on the matter, before retrieving his laptop from the box and making his way to his desk.


	9. Kage: Silver Tongued...

Kage whimpered, banging her head on her desk, as she glanced at the two plunnies sitting on her bed. One was dressed in green and had a horned helmet, he was staring at the Kage trying to hypnotize her.

The other was dressed in red and hugged a hammer, hiccuping as it held a glass of ale in the other paw. He made small squeaks as if singing a merry song.

"No, go away now." Thor plunny merely slumped onto her bed, spilling the ale and curled around his hammer twitching in his sleep. She glared at him but it softened as he let out a loud squeak and began snoring cutely.

"I can never stay mad at you..." With a shake of her head she turned back to her computer and blinked as a video popped up and started playing. She read the caption:

#  [Thor Deleted Scenes](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=o7BG-f5yjN0)

Instantly she felt the urge to write come over her. "Aww soooo cute..." She yelped as someone caused her chair to lean back and gasped as she stared up at a humanized Loki, no doubt plunny Loki had cast an illusion...

"Oh my..." She gulped as he shot her a sexy smirk and causally inclined his head towards the closet. Kage was up and dragging him to said closet, yet paused typing a hastened reply to Bunny.

'Loki plunny demands my attention bbs...we got planning to do.' She had barely hit enter and sent the message before being pulled into the closet by Loki.

Kagome plunny merely hopped up on the bed and curled up next to a sleeping Thor plunny. Cocking her head at the giggles and murmured sweet nothings that came from the closed closet door.

Humans were weird, that's why she liked her fellow plunnies better...


	10. Bunny: Happy Distractions

With Sherlock and Watson plunnies pleased, Bunny picked Jasper plunny back up, cooing and petting him as she placed him to sit beside Kagome again.

“I'm sorry about them Jasper. Now it's just you and Kagome!” She hummed as she pet the two before returning to their story.

Only to pause when Kage poked her. Smiling, she began chatting, laughing when a few links were shared. Joking around and sharing ideas and what not were always a blast with Kage. She snorted, trying to stifle her giggles, at the quickly sent message she just received.

Looking down when two cool noses nudged her arm, she bit her lip at the bright, wide eyes that looked up at her.

“I'm sorry, I'll get right back to it.” Chatting with Kage was always fun... though she always got distracted. At least no new plunnies had spawned from their chatting. Thus far.


	11. Kage: Cold Shower

Kage blushed as she stumbled out of the closet, a smug looking Loki plunny in her arms. She sat down heavily on the computer chair, ignoring Loki plunny as he hopped out of her arms and jumped on the bed, kicking Thor plunny to the floor and cuddling with Kagome plunny.

Thor plunny merely gave a loud snore and continued to sleep, Kagome plunny happily cuddled with Loki plunny, after making sure Thor plunny was okay.

She rolled her eyes, feeling a tad bit used, and checked her e-mail. She smiled happily clapping her hands. "Nii-san updated!!" She eagerly hit the link and smiled as she wiggled around in her chair reading the update.

"Oh...my..." She blushed the more she read and coughed into her hand once she was done. "That was hot...I think I need a shower..." She sent a message to Bunny along with one last little picture to make her laugh.

 

 

With a smile she shut her laptop with a light snap and blinked when she realized Thor Plunny was curled around her foot, stinking to high heavens of ale. With a sigh she reached down and picked up the still semi sleeping Thor and held him in her arms.

"Oh yeah, we're taking a shower then when we get back you'll get your turn promise." With that she left the room, shutting the door behind her to keep her cat from attacking the sleeping plunnies.


	12. Kage: Get Down With The Sickness

Kage groaned, opening the door to her bathroom feeling the intense heat slam her in the face. With shuffling feet she exited the bathroom and made her way to her room, her hair up in a towel. Thor Plunny happily followed after her, squeaky clean, and jumped on the bed and curled up on Kage's pillow.

With a grunt she sat down at her computer and went over what she had missed while in her shower, not much sadly.

"Damn people need to update stuff...I get bored far to easily now a days..." She grumbled as she pulled the towel from her hair, letting it fall to the ground. With a wince she began brushing it out, cursing her tangled hair to hell and back.

"Ughhhhhh...." She paused at the low groan and looked around. Trying to find the source of such a low creepy groan.

"Da hell is that?" She glanced under her desk and froze as she saw the rotting plunny and let out a startled scream scampering to pull her legs up on the chair.

"A zombie plunny?! How?! Why?!" No answer met her and she paled as even more zombie plunnies gathered at her feet.

"Heeelp!!!" She blinked as the door to her room was kicked open and a small group of male plunnies entered the room.

One had a sheriff's hat on his head, another had a baseball cap, another was missing one paw, and the last had a compound bow in his paws. The one in the sheriff's hat squeaked out orders and the others scattered quickly taking out the zombie plunnies.

Once she was sure all the zombie plunnies were taken care of she came down from the chair and patted her heroes on the head. 

"Thanks-OUCH!!" She pulled her hand back and clutched it to her chest whimpering as the infection spread. With a dark glare at the plunnies who had now moved to her bed and were circling Kagome plunny she started typing on her computer.

"Damn zombie shows...."


	13. Kage: Mondays....

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Kage starts another anime and is over run by plunnies, where's her nii-san and Bunny-chan when she needs them?!

Kage sighed as she laid in bed, lazy and lethargic. 

Mondays sucked.

With bored and idle hands she opened a new Google chrome window and decided to go to Netflix. Her eyes read over all the titles and with a sigh she made up her mind.

She moved the mouse to hover over Soul Eater and hit play.

She smiled as she settled in to start the long and highly recommended series. She blinked as she felt a large weight flop on her back. She paused the opening credits of the show and glanced to look at her back.

"Fuck." There sitting on her back was a herd of new plunnies. All of which were grinning as her evilly. She felt tears well in her eyes as the one with three white marks cuddled into her side begging for his turn with Kagome plunny. She was about to give in when another one snuggled into her bum making her huff.

"Of course there'd be a perverted one in this lot...." She yelped as one with sharp teeth bit her finger and groaned shaking him from her finger, already the infection was spreading and with a sigh she hit play on the anime and opened a new word document.

"Lord help me..."


	14. Bunny: Time-loop

Bunny had been working, and working, and WORKING!

“Come on Jasper! You want to be with her and get your own story... right?” she got a little nod from the plunny next to Kagome. “Then work with me... please!”

The plunny in question merely twitched it's nose and snuggle closer to the Kagome plunny, who cooed in response and returned the snuggle.

“You didn't like the first version, so I'm starting up again from scratch... but you're still ignoring me here!” she pointed an angry finger at the pair. “Keep this up, and I'll allow one of the others to take your place!”

Wrong words to say, in a room full of plunnies. She had finally gotten them to accept that they -needed- to take turns, but they were now inching closer to her with a sharp gleam in their eyes. Whimpering, she pulled her feet off the floor and curled up in on herself in the small chair.

It was like she was stuck in Monday all over again.


	15. Itoma: this could end badly...

Itoma walked back into his house after another long day of work, picking up his tennis racket as he walked through the door he was more then ready to start deflecting plunnies left and right as Kagome and Kikyo plunny peaked their noses out of his back pack.

But something was amiss, the house was quiet... the normal boisterous sounds of Plunnies wreaking havoc upon his home was gone.

And as a normal his suspicion grew... they must be planning something, waiting to strike at the last moment. So holding his tennis racket at the ready he stepped over to the basement door, all to ready for the sea of rabbits to flow out the door when he opened it. 

Tentatively he grasped the door knob and began to mentally count down to zero.

Upon reaching zero and taking a deep gulp, he flung the door upon to face the maelstrom of rabbits... only to find nothing.....?

He looked down into the basement from the top of the stairs, from what he could see they were gone. 

A sudden surge of happiness overflowed his being as he began to dance and sing, both Kagome and Kikyo looked at him as if he were crazy as they hopped out of his bag and onto the near by counter where a large envelope was sitting.

When they departed his bag he turned to smile at where they landed before he spied the envelope.

Picking it up he slowly opened it, idly wondering what it could be.

Taking a small letter out he began to read.

"Going to Kage's house... be back later,

Love,

the Plunnies."

"Well fuck..." he quickly picked up his phone and began to text as quickly as his fingers would allow.

"Kage! Barricade doors! Batten down the hatches! THE BEAST COMES FOR YOU!"

He then said a silent prayer for the safety of his imouto as well as her sanity as he flopped down on his couch and turned on the tv.


	16. Kage: TT_TT

Kage groaned in pain as she flopped on her bed. She had a splitting headache, moving the damn washer and dryer had just about taken all she had. How she loathed moving...

She sighed, the fans in her room cooling her over heated body and snuggled into her bed ready for a nice long nap.

She blinked as her bed moved...

"Da hell?" With shaking hands she sat up and pulled back the covers....

"Oh lord!!" Her bed was covered in plunnies of all shapes and sizes, they had been lying in wait for her! She quickly tired to scamper off the bed but it was to late they washed over her like a tidal wave and in a second she was over come.

She tired to fight it... until eventually what was left of her energy was gone and she just let herself be overcome.

With anime tears streaming down her cheeks she laid in the sea of plunnies and just gave up.

"FML..."


	17. Kage: Oh So Close

Kage groaned as the damn birds out side twittered happily, she glared at her window it was far to early for this bullshit. She had only gotten to sleep a few hours ago, the damn plunnies had kept her up till the wee hours of the morning. 

"Wake up!!" She hissed as her mothers voice echoed from her doorway.

"Nooooo~!" She tired to burrow into her many pillows yet groaned as her mother sat on her bed and poked her.

"Get up we have a few things to wrap up at the old house then we're DONE!!" Kage merely groaned but nodded. 

"Finnnne but once were done you're dropping me off at Mona's." Her mom nodded before getting up and flicking on the light making her hiss.

"Get up!" Wit that she left the small room.

Kage growled angrily yet sat up, she couldn't wait to finally be done moving and afterwards she would go to her aunts and bask in the Central air. Hanging out with her cousin and his friends was an added bonus, it would also give her a break from fics. Oh yeah that would be nice, her fans would be pissed since whenever she went over she rarely got on her laptop but oh wells.

Not like they reviewed anymore anyways.

Well minus the loyal readers who she loved dearly, she would update a few things before leaving just for them.


	18. Bunny: Calm before the storm

After a relaxing Wednesday, which was a rarity all on it's own for Bunny, cause really, since when is the middle of the week relaxing, Bunny started working on fanfics once again.

It was rather nice that the plunnies had given her a -relatively- free day. Well, save for the Tony plunny that had gone on a mad streaking spree through house. At least her company had already left by then. God, she did not want to explain that one.

Only problem now, was that all of them were clambering for her attention. So she looked through her files and notes to see what she could work on and comparing them to what she should work on. Scrunching up her nose... only to right her glasses, it wasn't made easy with all the squeaking.

That is, until Tony plunny took a hold of Kagome plunny and jumped on the desk, glaring at the others and acting rather... fatherly towards Kagome plunny. The same plunny that had gone on a streaking fest in her house was now acting all paternal.

Rolling her eyes, Bunny brought the two closer, seemed Tony wanted his 'father-daughter' time.

“Ach, don't look at them like that. You were the one streaking earlier. Now tell me, how is -that - something a mature parent would do?”

Tony simply gave her that I'm-innocent look. Yeah right, and Bunny's house wasn't being overrun by plunnies. Looking over them, she spotted a few new ones. She shouldn't have given into the temptation and read those updates earlier.

“You guys multiply like rabbits.” with that said she was set to work. A quick stab from Wolverine plunny mader her correct herself. “Excuse me! You guys multiply like plunnies! Stab me again buddy, and you'll never get your chance!”

Both feet were quickly raised off the floor when another attempt was made against her feet. Sticking out her tongue at the wild looking plunny, she yelped when Tony bit her hand. Such demanding little buggers.


	19. Kage: Thou Shall Not Doubt The Kage

Kage glared at the small comment, someone doubted she could pull off the mustache look?

Oh.

Hell.

No.

She cackled evilly making the plunnies around her back away in fear as she opened up various windows.

"Kekekekekeke..." She giggled insanely, making the other not so sane plunines  gather around her like she was their leader.

 

"See, told you." :P

 

 

 


	20. Kage: Meh

Kage sighed as she cuddled the Tsume plunny, a gift from her Nii-san, yet merely gazed at the blank word document. The weird funk she was in came out of no where, she mused her wifey's similar mood could have had something to do with it, yet she was unsure.

The odd depression and lackluster attitude towards writing had come out of no where and sapped away her will to write, Kagome plunny sat curled up next to her in worry. The other plunnies had left her to do God knows what.

Such little fickle little things they were.

With another bored and semi depressed sigh Kage closed the word document and relented to watching some Netflix, hoping it would give her back her writing spark.

"Good thing I have back logged chapters because at this rate I think I've hit the dreaded writers block..." With those sad and less then optimistic words she opened Google chrome and hit play on Clean House.

Tsume plunny cuddled closer to her making her smile as she watched the show, thanking god her clutter wasn't _that_ bad.


	21. Kage: I choose you!!

Kage sighed as she moped about, this time she was in her avatar mode, purple hair and bright blue eyes. She was trying so hard to get back into her fics and failing. That wasn’t to say she didn’t get ideas, the plunnies littering her floor were a testament to that.

She just had no drive.

At all.

Everything she tried to write she ended up hating.

She groaned as she flailed about and rolled on the floor her small hands tangled in light purple locks.

“Ughgahsgalkdagk!!!” She paused as yet another idea ran rampant in her mind. Her body froze as her eyes glazed over and she seemed to vibrate. Two seconds later a newly born plunny tumbled from her light purple locks making her blink. She picked up the baby plunny and cradled it.

“Oh, you’re such a cutie!!” She frowned when she found no drive to raise said plunny. She glanced online and grinned as she noticed her Nii-san was online and with an evil grin she placed a kiss to the plunnies nose before throwing it at her Nii-san.

“GO Plunny I chose you!” She cackled as it hit him in the face and smiled oh so innocently as he raged at her for throwing yet another plunny at him.

She laughed as her Nii-san accused her of being the mama to all the plunnies and merely swung her feet in the air as she sat in her chair. An innocent smile on her face.

“Can’t prove it~” She laughed evilly and threw another plunny at him just for fun.

 


	22. Kage: I'm Telling~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Kage is not working on fics she and Kagome plunny are busy torturing er playing with the plunnies human counterparts...

Kage smiled as she sat across from Tony Stark both were missing various articles of clothing and both a hand of cards in their hands. Kagome plunny sat on Kage’s head overlooking the hand and pointed at it with a paw while making a few squeaks.

Kage looked over the hand a poker face in place, and nodded. “If you’re sure…” Kagome plunny nodded again. With a grin Kage laid the hand down and grinned as Tony huffed and laid down his own lossing hand.

Kage and Kagome plunny did a small victory dance as Tony yanked his shirt off over his head and took a swig of his glass of brandy.

“Cheaters.” Kage and Kagome plunny both huffed.

Kage turned her nose up at him, making Kagome plunny cling to her locks. “You’re just jealous you suck.”

Tony waggled his eyebrows. “I’d rather you suck.” Kage blushed as Kagome plunny pointed a paw at him and squeaked angrily. Kage nodded, understanding plunny speak.

“I’m telling Nii-san on you.”


	23. Kage: Sick As A Dog

A pile of plunnies sat on a large lump in the middle of the bed. Said lump twitched and a pale sickly hand snaked out form under the pale blue covers and grabbed a tissue. The hand retreated under the covers and the lump quivered lightly as a wet blowing nose was heard. Slowly the lump moved again.

"Ughhhh..." The pitiful moan only died out as the Kage popped her head out from under the covers, face flushed with fever, skin pale and clammy, and eyes sunken in and blurry with unshed tears.

"I's siiiiiiccckkkk!" She whined as she laid there the plunnies on top of her squeaking in concern she merely sniffled and cuddled the large Panthro plunny. Said plunny merely let out a weird chirping noise and cuddled closer, knowing how much it sucked to be sick.

Kage whimpered as she burrowed even deeper under her covers, trying to follow her Nii-sans orders. Rest, lots and lots of rest…and orange juice. With a pitiful moan she settled into her bed, hidden under the covers and opened her mouth to call for help.

“Mommmmmyyy~”


	24. Bunny: Plunnies Marching On

The last week hadn't been very eventful, due to family being at home sick and her helping around the house, and then Bunny herself got sick on the weekend. Talk about not fun. Well, she jumped in on a little project with the others, Itoma, Kage, and Sin, where she got to play an evil villain against Kagome and the Avengers. That lightened her mood.

Right now, she was chatting with Kage through Facebook, pretty much about everything. Such as fanfics, other creative projects, and which would make a better pet; Xenomorphs or Predators. Yes, Bunny was being plagued by a sudden urge to have a Xenomorph for a pet. Preferably if Lori from the Walking Dead was it's host parent. Then life would be sweet.

Sadly, life wasn't so sweet at the moment. The entire Harry Potter plunnies were jumping on her desk like mad, while the Cullen plunnies were duking it out with the X-Men plunnies.

She'd bang her head against her desk... if there had been any room. If that weren't the icing on her cake, a Predator and Xenomorph plunny decided to drop by for a visit it seemed. Peachy.


	25. Bunny: Vegetarian Vampires Leads to Loincloths?

She had finally gotten Jasper plunny and Kagome plunny to work not only together, though she was sure to two were smexing each other up all over her house, but with her as well. She could have been crying tears of joy, if it wasn't so hot out and was sure to give her a headache to do so.

Her fingers flew over her keyboard all day, it may have been an all day process, but she was willing ot work with what she was getting and fill in any tiny blanks. Not only that, it was getting late, or early, near 3am. But chatting with Kage was helping so she was going to stick with it.

All of a sudden she heard a strange squeaky cry and her head was knocked forward to crash against her desk, and startling Jasper and Kagome out of their little snuggle fest on her desk. There went her plans of trying to avoid a headache in this damn heat.

Groaning, she picked her head and glanced at the two startled plunnies next to her. Seeing their attention was most likely on the plunny that was now resting on the back of her head. Fixing her glasses with one hand, the other reached up to grab her current cause of frustration. Sitting up and moving her hand forward, she could only blink slowly at the plunny in her hand.

It was slightly darker than the others, the fur atop it's head formed into dreadlocks, how that was possible she had no idea, was very fit and wore a loincloth.

Blinking once again, it took her exhausted but sugar high mind that was now pounding a moment to figure out which character it represented.

“How the heck did you come about while I was writing a story between Kagome and a vegetarian vampire? Honestly.”

All she got was a squeaky cry, to which the other plunnies answered. Shaking her head, she placed the plunny down, holding it in place as it tried to move towards Kagome.

“Don't worry, you'll get your turn with Kagome.” she began to pet it, hoping to sooth it, and when she got a cute sort of purring, and carefully lifted her hand back to the keyboard and began her typing to finish up the chapter. “That's a good Tarzan plunny. Nice and calm and I'll write your story tomorrow.”

She couldn't help but grumble under her breath about the oddness and continued to, both chat with Whispering Kage and finish up the chapter she was working on.


	26. Kage: The Throws Of Writers Block

Kage sighed sitting in front of her fan and sipping as at Black Cherry Mike's Harder Lemonade. Her mother had bought it for her for borrowing her money while they were moving. She had accidently grabbed the kind that had more alcohol content then the regular kind, but it was all good.

She scrunched up her nose as the heat made her sweat and glared at the damn window where she knew the evil sun was laughing at her. 

Ass.

She grumbled as she took another sip of her drink and checked online for people, sadly no one was on and so she went back to the blank documents that sat opened on her computer screen. She had been swallowed whole by writers block yet when she chatted with her Nii-san or Bunny-chan she was able to write.

Or at the very least throw ideas at them to write. 

In fact while chatting with Bunny she had been able to churn out a funny little Batman/InuYasha/IronMan fic, which had yet to be posted. 

And while chatting with her Nii-san she had not only started a fun new series but had churned out twelve chapters of it. All of which, except for the first chapter, she planned to hoard.

It was odd, and she had a feeling that a few of the plunnies, those of which were still sore at her for her ‘neglect’, were behind it. Either way she made her way back to Netflix and smiled as the Bane plunny and Batman plunny curled up in her lap. They had been with her since she had seen the movie with a friend.

Unlike the other plunnies they didn't demand fics but merely kept her company, they understood her plight. 

Unlike the others.

She shot a glance at the angry herd of punnies spilling from her closet, all ranting and raving in their little plunny langue. She frowned as one of them let out a loud rude squeak.

"I speak plunny to you ass!!" She huffed turning form them and went back to Netflix.

Let them be rude and demanding, it would only make her writers block worse.

You would think that by now they would learn that bugging her again and again for a new fic with Kagome plunny would get them nowhere. It only pissed her off and made her want to _not_ work on anything. 

Asshats.


End file.
